I Can See You
by The Angry American
Summary: Jackie Burkhart is being stalked on the phone around a cold scary night. Imagine who she finds out who the caller is... Short Jackie/? one-shot.


**"I Can See You"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with That 70's Show, including the characters. I do not own that as well. BTW, let's just say that this takes place before Jackie moved in with Donna in the 5th season. Oh, and for the fact that she and Hyde had dated at the beginning at season 5 as well.**

* * *

Jackie's bedroom. It was full of stuffed animals, magazines filled with teen idols, and a poster of a hot and dreamy Peter Frampton hung on the wall. Around the bed, Jackie Burkhart was killing time reading a teen magazine featuring Donny Osmond on the cover.

"Such a cute smile..." Jackie said, staring at a picture of Donny Osmond, "If only you were Hyde..."

After she started to dream of Hyde's face on Donny Osmond's body, her phone started to ring. Looking a little startled, Jackie picked up the phone and answered.

"Hello?"

The person on the phone didn't have an answer. Instead, he was breathing onto the phone which sounded a lot more like this:

_"Haaaaaaaaaaaah-huuuuuuuuuuh... Haaaaaaaaaaaah-Huuuuuuuuuuuuuh..."_

His breathing disturbed Jackie, but nevertheless, she wasn't fooled.

"Ha ha, very funny Michael." Jackie said sarcastically, "That's the worst Darth Vader impression I've ever heard."

After a few seconds of nautious breathing, the unknown figure spoke to her in a deep voice.

_"HELLLLLLLO, JAAAAAAAAAKIEEEEEEE..."_

"Who in the hell is this?" Jackie said in a suspicious tone, "How in the heck do you know my name? And if you do know my name, then it better not be you, Michael!"

The figure breathed on the phone again. Truthfully, Jackie was getting a little tired of the unknown caller doing that.

_"I am not this man you call Michael. I'm only here... for you, Jackie Burkhart..."_

"Yeah, right. Look, whoever you are, you aren't fooling anyone. I'm not even scared of you." Jackie replied, feeling unafraid.

And then, all of a sudden, the lights went out all over the Burkhart household.

"Ohhh, stupid lighting went out on me..." Jackie said, looking at her lightbulb go out.

But then, it was followed by a window being shattered in the Burkhart's living room. Jackie's ears heard the sound and felt a little threatened.

"Okay, who's there?" Jackie shouted in fear.

_"Well then, why don't you check it out and see for yourself?"_

Nervously, Jackie opened the door and started to make her way down the hallway. As she was doing so, she heard the sound of wind breezing all throughout the house. Jackie's heart was slowly beating in desperation._  
_

"Okay, whoever you are, this game is far from over!" Jackie shouted at the hallways, still feeling unafraid. But she was a little bothered by all of this creepy happenings.

Unfortunately, the breeze didn't reply to Jackie's cries of help, but the caller did.

_"Ohhh, this isn't a game, Miss Jacqueline Burkhart. You have something I want..."_

"What is it you want? Money, food, jewelry?" Jackie said on the phone, trying to negotiate with the mysterious caller.

_"Give me your candy!_ _Haaaaaaaaaaaah-huuuuuuuuuuh..."_

That was weird. Somehow, the mysterious caller wanted candy? Shouldn't he tell Jackie that all he wanted was her? This was such a strange caller Jackie was responding to.

Replying to the caller's demands, Jackie went straight into her parents room and noticed a bowl of candy sitting beside her parents bedstand. She took the entire bowl and began speaking on the phone.

"Okay, now I've got your candy. What do you want now?" Jackie replied.

The caller didn't respond. Instead, it was followed by a thunder crash!

**_*BOOM!*_**

The sound disturbed Jackie so much that the bowl of candy nearly tipped over her arm. Luckily, she still managed to hold it.

"Okay, this has gotta stop right now!" Jackie screamed on the phone.

_"Oh, it'll stop." The caller laughed, "All you gotta do is send me the candy, and then it'll all be over."  
_

"Fine! As long as you leave me alone!" Jackie exclaimed.

With her arm clutching around the bowl of candy, Jackie finally approached the living room with her heart now beating rapidly.

But something didn't feel right. Jackie heard windows break, but there didn't seem to be any shattered glass somewhere. Jackie heard the sound of wind breezing in, but all the windows were shut. Jackie wanted to be fooled by that little thunder crash at first, but she realized that it wasn't raining. The night was as clear as her sweet smile._  
_

Jackie found out that she was being played for a fool. But she decided to play his little game by pretending to be fearful.

"Okay, what do you want me to do with the bowl of candy?" Jackie said on the phone as her knees wobbled.

_"Set it on the table and wait for me to pick it up."_

"Okay. Whatever you say, just quit stalking me and come out already!" Jackie shouted as she placed the bowl of candy on the coffee table.

But when she looked up however, her eyes were focused on a silhouette hiding behind a curtain-covered window.

_"Oh, Jackie..." _The caller laughed grimly,_ "You don't even know where I am. But you'll know when I appear. The only reason is... you won't see me coming..."  
_

"Really?" Jackie said, feeling unamused, "Well, then... are you sure you aren't by my window, disguising your voice to make me look like a retard?"

But when Jackie found out, the caller's voice turned from frightful to bothered.

_"U-um... please pay no attention to the window. I repeat to you, the mysterious caller/murderer is not hiding behind your living room window!_

The caller decided to think of a plan 'B' but it was suddenly too late when Jackie ripped up the curtain and saw the mysterious figure head on. She recognized him by the sound of her voice.

"FEZ? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

That figure that was standing behind the living room window was Fez, all around in his perverted glory! Feeling scared, he tried to reason with Jackie why he was here.

"U-um, you see Jackie, I heard that there was a mysterious killer around your house, and I'd figured I protect you from certain harm." Fez said, feeling his nerves shaking due to seeing Jackie's anger, "It wasn't to get a good look at you and having to grab your breasts! I swear, Kelso made me do this!"

Jackie wanted to feel sympathy for Fez at first, but knowing Fez's perverted ways, Jackie decided to turn the other cheek around.

"Well then..." Jackie nodded as she felt Fez's shoulders for comfort, "If you see Michael, tell him..."

Fez turned his head the other way, trying to hear what Jackie wanted to tell him. Unfortunately, what Jackie told Fez was this...

"YOUR ASS IS MINE!"

Hearing that threat, Jackie managed to pull Fez into the window and got his ass beaten courtesy of Jackie's fists.

"OW! OW! NOT THE ASS! PLEASE NOT MY BEAUTIFUL BROWN ASS!" Fez pleaded in mercy, hoping that Jackie would spare him.

Unfortunately, sparing was for the weak. Fez was receiving the painful end of a Jackie-sized Smackdown. It was his punishment for scaring the crap out of Jackie and it was one that Fez would highly like to forget.

For a very long time.

* * *

**Poor Fez. It's so like him. Not. **

**I wish this could've been longer in my opinion, since it felt too rushed. But nevertheless, it was nice to write.**

**Anyway, R&R. (;D)**


End file.
